


Midnight Mates

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Comforts Morality | Patton Sanders, Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Omega Patton, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire and omega werewolf relationships, Vampires, Werewolf Morality | Patton Sanders, Werewolves, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Patton is an omega werewolf and his mate is a Vampire. Virgil and Patton meet every night at midnight, when all the other creatures are asleep and the forest is quiet. Patton finds himself wanting more than secret meetings.





	Midnight Mates

   Virgil felt the werewolf blood coat his tongue in a sweet, earthy flavor. He could have drained the beast dry, probably would have, if the whimper wasn't so familiar. Virgil pulled away to look into the blue eyes, surrounded by grey fur. 

   "Is that too much, Pat?" Virgil asked, worry dripping from his tone like blood from his lips. The wolf whined again and put a paw on his chest. Virgil leaned down to press a kiss to the werewolf's neck where he had bitten. 

  The vampire saliva healed the wound quickly, so that the victim wouldn't bleed out. As soon as Virgil pulled away Patton jumped up, a bit dizzy but able to manage, and shifted to a human so he could fall into Virgil's arms. 

   Virgil caught him with a smile. "Shouldn't you get dressed, little wolf? Your pack will find you missing." 

   "It's not fair Virgil!" Patton exclaimed with venom. "They can be with their mates all the time, why can't I stay with you?" 

   Virgil felt his dead heart throb painfully even as it lay still. "Pat, my mate, my love, you know what I am. I'm dangerous." Virgil ran his chilled hands along Patton's skin, soaking up the warmth he provided. 

    "But you're not, Virge. We've been meeting for three years now and you've never hurt me. You're sweet. I've seen you hunt and feed, I've seen you cry over dead animals and cartoons. I don't believe you would ever hurt me." 

   Patton leaned forward to press a passionate kiss to Virgil's lips. Virgil kissed back, letting his fangs drag softly over Patton's lips. Patton smiled into the kiss. 

  The two pulled away to rest their foreheads against each other. "Your pack," Virgil started, "would never accept us being together. They would kill me for being near their omega." 

    Patton whined and Virgil had to stop from laughing as the younger wolf kicked his foot into the ground, like a small child throwing a tantrum. "I'll leave them, go rogue. Be with you." 

  Virgil turned serious in an instant. "Pat, no you won't. Wolves need to be in packs, you know what happens to rogues, how they lose their minds and turn into monsters. You won't let that happen to you." 

   "But I'll be with you, you'll keep me sane," Patton argued. He gave Virgil puppy eyes and Virgil had to swallow the lump in his throat. 

   "You know that can't happen, Patton. I wish nothing more than to be with you every second but your alpha would never allow it. You would miss them all to much if you left. Think about never seeing them again, not Logan or Roman or Thomas, Remy, Emile, Joan, Camden. You can't leave them." 

   Patton frowned as tears came to his eyes. He laid his head on Virgil's shoulder and breathed deeply taking in his scent. "But, I can't bare leaving you." 

   Virgil grinned, halfheartedly. "You'll see me tonight, it's hardly a goodbye." 

   "Just a see you again soon," Patton sighed. 

  "Exactly." Virgil said and packed Patton on the forehead with a quick kiss, what they had both come to know as a goodbye kiss. 

   Patton got dressed slowly, wanting to stall as long as could before leaving the field they had claimed as their home away from home. The field that shielded the two lovers from the prying eyes of stars and friends. As soon as Patton left the field would be empty and bare, Virgil having returned to his home settled on the outskirts of the nearby town. 

  The field would be silent, the scents of the two lovers the only sign of life. The moon herself would dim the light she cast over the field, the flowers would wither and the vines would grow to cover all the beauty. 

  Until Virgil and Patton returned at midnight, when the woods were asleep except for the joyful couple hidden away and bathing the air around them in their love. Bringing rebirth to the flowers and pushing back the all encompassing control of the vines, calling the moon to praise them with her light. 


End file.
